The Truth Is Out!
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: I was thinking of the episode in which Mrs. Howell had a "secret admirer" writing her love letters (of course it turned out to be Mr. Howell.) The Professor created a lie detector machine. I so wanted him and Gilligan hooked up to it and asked certain questions. So I created my own one shot story. Enjoy! ***SECOND CHAPTER ADDED*** Story is now officially complete.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Howell was in a state. State of determination. Someone was writing letters to his Lovey and he was going to find out just who!

The Professor came up with a version of lie detector test to aid Mr. Howell in his quest for culprit.

"Okay Mr. Howell." said the Professor. "It is all set. This red light will indicate when a person is lying and make a buzzing noise. The green light indicates when a person is telling the truth and will make a ding sound."

Mr. Howell was satisfied with this. "Fine Fine…Let's see how this works." He said

He indicated for Gilligan to get in the wooden chair.

Gilligan complied and the wooden cap was placed on his head. "Mr. Howell I swear I'm not writing love letters to Mrs. Howell!" He stated. "Honest."

"We shall see." replied Mr. Howell.

The older man paced about for a minute and then turned his attention to Gilligan. "Gilligan my boy…what is your occupation?"

"I'm the Skipper's First Mate." said Gilligan.

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Did you write love letters to my wife?"

"No sir. I certainly did not!' exclaimed Gilligan.

_Ding _Green light goes off

"Are you in love with Mrs. Howell?"

"Goodness no." Gilligan replied.

_Ding _Green light goes off

"Interesting Interesting." Mr. Howell said walking about. He turned to the sailorman again.

"Are you in love with Ginger?"

"Ginger? Me in love with Ginger? Why no Mr. Howell. I'm not love with her." insisted Gilligan.

_Ding _Green light goes off

"I see. Well..Gilligan…are you in love with Mary Ann?"

"Um…no…." said Gilligan.

_Errrrrr _ Red light goes off

Gilligan sits there in shock and slightly red faced.

"You may go now Gilligan." Mr. Howell said dismissing him.

Gilligan slowly got out of the chair. Hanging his head down embarrassed to have been caught.

"Okay Professor." Mr. Howell said. "Your turn."

"Fine Mr. Howell." said The Professor.

He got into the chair placing the wooden cap on his head.

"Now…what is your occupation."

"I'm a professor of science."

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Okay now we will get into this." Mr. Howell said warming up. "Did you write love letters to my wife?"

"No I did not." The Professor replied.

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Are you in love with Mrs. Howell?"

"No Mr. Howell I am not in love with her."

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"What about Mary Ann? Are you in love with Mary Ann?"

"I am not in love with Mary Ann." The Professor stated.

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Ginger. Are you in love with Ginger?"

"No I'm not…"

_Errrrrr _Red light flashes

Professsor looks over at it. "Um…there must be a malfunction…I'll need to look at this.."  
He quickly got up pretending to check the machine. He adjusted a few things and got back in the chair.

"Okay. I will ask again." said Mr. Howell. "Are you in love with Ginger?"

"I am not in love with Ginger.'

_ERRRRRRR! _The sound was louder and the red light was flashing. The Professor again quickly got up and checked the machine again. He advised Gilligan to get back in the chair.

"Oh no! No! I'm not getting back in that chair!" protested Gilligan.

"Gilligan please...it wasn't working properly. It should be okay now. I need you to try it again."

"Okay Professor." Gilligan said reluctantly.

Mr. Howell began is question again. "Gilligan…are you in love with Mary Ann?"

"No. Not in love with Mary Ann."

_ERRRRRR ERRRRR EERRRRR. _ Red light flashed even more. Gilligan hopped up from the chair running out.

The Professor sighed and looked it over again. Satisfied it was now fixed, he got back in the chair.

"Okay Professor, let's try this again." said Mr. Howell. "Are you in love with Ginger?"

"No. I do not love Ginger."

EERRRRR BEEEEEPPPPPP EERRRRR BEEEP

"Oh for goodness sake!" The Professor threw the cap off and stormed out of the hut.

He found Gilligan sitting at the table with his hand on his chin. The Professor joined him.

Mary Ann and Ginger came walking by noticing the two men sitting there sulking.

"What is wrong?" asked a concerned Mary Ann.

"Nothing." Gilligan said quickly avoiding her eyes.

Ginger spoke to the Professor. "Everything okay?"

"Oh fine….just an invention of mine…it didn't pan out…that's all."

"What invention?" Ginger asked intrigued. "Would it help us get off the island?"

"No No…Just something for Mr. Howell…You know how he is determined to find out who is writing those love letters to Mrs. Howell. It didn't work properly."

"Yeah." said Gilligan. "Whenever Mr. Howell would ask the Professor if he was in love with Ginger, the Professor would say no and the machine would buzz and the red light would flash…"

The Professor shot Gilligan a look.

Ginger grinned. "Really? It did that?"

The Professor attempting to regain his dignity spoke. "The machine is broken. Besides whenever Mr. Howell asked Gilligan if he loved Mary Ann, it did the same thing."

Gilligan quickly turned his head to the Professor pleading with him to keep quiet.

Mary Ann smiled. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah." Gilligan said being brave. "Let's see how _you _do." He challenged.

"Yes." The Professor standing up. "Let's see how it responds to you girls."

The two shrugged and said okay.

They all walked to the Professor's hut.

Mary Ann volunteered to go first.

"Okay Mary Ann." said The Professor. "Let's start. Are you in love with the Skipper?"

"The Skipper? No I'm not in love with him."

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Okay that was a given." Gilligan grunted. "Ask her another."

"Mary Ann." Professor started. "Do you love me?"

"You? No Professor I don't love you."

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Mr. Howell? Do you love him?

"He is a dear sweet man but I'm not in love with him."

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Last question." said The Professor. "What about Gilligan? Are you in love with Gilligan?"

Mary Ann smiled. "Gilligan is a sweet and kind. Of course I love him."

_Ding _Green light goes off.

"Hey!" protested Gilligan. "That was a trick! You didn't answer."

"Answer the question Mary Ann." The Professor said. "Are you in love with Gilligan."

Mary Ann smiled again. "I did answer it. I love Gilligan. He's sweet and kind."

_Ding _Green light goes off.

Gilligan was getting annoyed. "Mary Ann, you didn't answer. You just keep saying you love me but….Oh…" Gilligan said as it finally clicked in his head. "Oh."

Mary Ann stepped down and kissed Gilligan's cheek.

The Professor looked at Ginger. She smiled. "Professor do you really need me to take a test to know how I feel? Of course I love you you stupid stupid man." She pressed her lips against his. His arms went around her and Ginger then motioned with her hand for Gilligan and Mary Ann to get out.

The two young castaways exited the hut.

Gilligan looked at Mary Ann. "You love me?"

"Yes Gilligan I do. Don't you love me?"

"I…Well…Yes…I..I love…I do.." He stuttered feeling flustered.

"Gilligan you can say it." Mary Ann said putting her hands on his shoulders. "I promise I will not laugh."

"I…I love ….I love you…love you Mary Ann." Gilligan said fumbling to get the words out. "I love you."

Mary Ann stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "No that didn't hurt did it?"

Gilligan smiled. "No."

He took her hand and the new walked off into the jungle. Gilligan picked some flowers for her. She gladly accepted them and the two headed to the lagoon sitting on a fallen log.

The first mate looked at Mary Ann and slowly put his arm around her. She smiled at him placing her head on his shoulder while they watched the tiny waves on the water.

**Howells' Hut**

"Well Thurston, did it work?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"Like a charm." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N This was originally a one shot story but I got an idea for a second chapter so I added it.  
This story is now complete.  
**_

The Professor held Ginger close to him with her head resting on his shoulder.  
His hand was running through her silky red hair.

"This is amazing." He remarked.

"What is amazing?" She asked her arms around him tightly.

"That you, a beautiful glamorous movie star, would love me." The Professor replied

"Why wouldn't I love you?" Ginger asked lifting her head.

"You can have your pick of any man in the world. All lining up for you."

"I don't want those men." Ginger said pulling away a bit and placing her hands on his shoulder. "I picked _you_. "

"And that my dear is what is amazing." He said kissing her. "I never believed that someone as beautiful as you would consider me a match."

Ginger rested her head back against his shoulder. "Well I _do._" She stated. "All those men in Hollywood, they could not possibly compare to how wonderful you are."

"I am curious, what made you decide that I would…what made you want me?"

"Everything." Ginger replied holding him tighter. "You are the only man who ever treated me like I was a person and not an object of desire. Whenever you asked me to assist you with some experiment, it made me feel as if you felt I was intelligent."

"You are intelligent my love." He said kissing the top of her head. "But that wasn't the only reason I asked you."

"Oh?" She said lifting her head back up and smiling at him. "It wasn't?"

"No. There were other factors."

"Such as?"

"You are more pleasing to the eye than say the Skipper or Gilligan."

Ginger giggled. "Is that all?"

"No. I also thought it was a great excuse to have you all to myself if only for a little while."

"I love you." She said kissing his lips.

"I love you too." He replied as he returned her kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginger inquired.

"Of course."

"When your lie detector test beeped and the red light flashed, why did you think it was broken?"

"I knew it wasn't broken . I just didn't like being found out like that."

"Darling, you would never..write any love letters to anyone on this island would you?"

"I would to one person. You."

Ginger smiled. "Did you ever write any?"

"No." He lied.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Ginger I did not….okay fine….I wrote one letter…okay two letters…alright I wrote a couple…"

"Can I read one?"

"You want to read one?"

"They are to me aren't they?" She purred. "I want to know what you wrote to me."

The Professor sighed. "Okay but don't laugh. I'm not the world's best writer."  
He went over and took out a piece of folded paper from one of his journals and handed it to her.

Ginger took it and read.

_My Beautiful Ginger,_

_Watching you on stage today performing for us all was magical._

_The sound of your melodious voice goes straight to my heart.  
You look radiant and enchanting._

_I must confess I hold a hope that you would be singing to me.  
I know it may be silly but I still hold onto that hope._

_I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day._

Ginger looked up from reading and the Professor looked slightly embarrassed. "I know it's corny." He said taking the letter. "I told you I'm not..

"I think it's sweet." Ginger said placing her hands on him. "I love it. And darling yes I was singing to you. Who else would I sing to?" She moved closer pressing her lips to his in a deep loving kiss.

**Lagoon**

"Gilligan how long have you loved me?" Mary Ann asked.

"Since you boarded the Minnow." He confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" She smiled.

"I…I wasn't sure if you would…And I was afraid you would laugh at me and then you wouldn't be my friend anymore."

"Gilligan." Mary Ann said wrapping her arms around him. "I could never laugh at you and I would never stop being your friend."

"You are the kindest most prettiest girl I ever met." Gilligan remarked. "I didn't want to lose that."

"You never will." Mary Ann said kissing his cheek. "I think you are one of the greatest guys I have ever known. You are so kind and generous. The best butterfly hunter in the world!"

"I love you Mary Ann." Gilligan said taking her in his arms.

"I love you too Gilligan." She replied.

Their lips met in a soft loving kiss.

"Just curious." Mary Ann said. "Would you ever write a love letter to me?"

The sailor grinned. "Well I sort of wrote one."

"Sort of?"

The first mate took a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's not the best." He explained.

Mary Ann unfolded the paper and read.

_To my pretty farm girl,_

_You make the best most sweetest pies in the world but  
__they don't compare to how sweet you are._

The brunette looked up and smiled. "Gilligan…I love it!" She said. "It's so sweet." She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. "I will cherish it forever."

"I will cherish you forever Mary Ann."

"Oh Gilligan." She leaned in kissing his lips and they held each other tight.

THE END!


End file.
